


Can't lose you

by Lazy_Adventurer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bruises, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, small bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Adventurer/pseuds/Lazy_Adventurer
Summary: Lena has gotten very used to either Lillian or Lex attacking her or her company. Kara however has not and after the latest attack on Lena, Kara can't take it anymore. She goes to Lena as Supergirl, intending to just check up on her, but ends up admitting how much she really cares for Lena.





	

          Lena plopped herself onto her couch, holding her wine glass out in an attempt not to spill any of the liquid it held on her couch or on herself. Not that she would care much if any wine spilled on her, she was just wearing an old hoodie and shorts after all. She wasn't wearing them to impress, she was just trying to make herself as comfortable as possible after the day she's had. She sighed deeply before taking a sip out of the glass, then let herself sink into the cushions of the couch. She tried to focus on the music playing throughout her apartment instead of thinking about the day she'd had. It worked. For all of five seconds. Her mind just kept bringing her back to the office though.

          Today hadn't been one of her normal busy business days, with meetings after meetings with business men and future investors and mountains of paperwork. No. Today had been one of her dangerous days. Lillian had sent CADMUS in to get something from one of Lena's labs, attacking some of her employees and destroying half of the bottom floor. These days were becoming more and more frequent, Lena realised (honestly her lobby looked different every month from the amount of times she's had to rebuild it from all of Lillian's attacks). She's not even sure what they wanted from her lab this time. Its not like nobody told her what they were after, it's just that she'd sort of stopped listening. She didn't really care what they were after, it didn't matter to her. She just wished they would stop.

          Sadly Lena knew they wouldn't be stopping anytime soon, so she had implemented some new security measures recently because of all of these attacks. Today was the first time they were put to the test, so when she heard the alarm go off, signaling an attack she ran out of her office and down to the lobby to make sure the security worked. Unfortunately for her some of Lillian's henchmen had gotten past the first of the security measures and Lena found herself trapped in a room with two of them. Lena wasn't a complete damsel though, and she fought back. Plus with the help of a few heavy objects hanging around the room, she was able to knock one of the attackers out. However the other attacker was faster and managed to get a blow to Lena's head. Not enough to knock her out but enough to disorient her for a second. A second too long though as he shoved Lena to the ground and kicked her in the side. He would of kicked her again if it weren't for the "FBI" agents showing up (Lena wasn't dumb, she knew about the DEO. As a member of the Luthor family it was her job to know). Agent Danvers helped her up, asking her if she was OK. Lena had simply shrugged her off and said she was fine. Just like her sister Kara though, Alex was stubborn and forced Lena to go to one of the paramedics "Just to be sure." As she got up Lena realised how very glad she was that Alex was there and not Kara, despite wishing it was Kara helping her up. She's not sure what she'd do if Kara got hurt because of her family.

          While one if the paramedics attended to Lena's head, which was only bruised it turns out, Supergirl had walked over to her. Lena gave her the cold shoulder, simply thanking her for saving her employees lives. Supergirl clearly wanted to comfort her in some way, Lena could see it in her eyes, but she didn't want it. Lena told her she was no longer needed there and that she should probably go find someone else who really needed help. Supergirl looked hurt at her words but left anyway. Lena didn't hate Supergirl, really, but she was getting sick of seeing her. She only ever saw Supergirl when Lillian or Lex decided to fuck up her life. Supergirl was a reminder that Lena's family was out to get her. Lena wondered how long until Supergirl started coming after her instead of saving her. It was only a matter of time, she was a Luthor after all.

          Lena felt hot tears sting her eyes at that thought. She wiped vigorously at her eyes in an attempt to stop them. She refused to cry over something that hadn't even happened yet. She took another long sip of her wine, hoping to dull her senses. She knew it wasn't healthy but it was all she had right now. She finished the glass and stoods to get more. On her way to the kitchen she caught her reflection in a nearby mirror. The bruise on her head was small and the swelling had gone down. There were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She had been up since 6am and it was now 1am. She looked and felt completely worn out. She lifted up her hoodie to see the bruise on her side where the man had kicked her. This bruise was a lot bigger and darker in colour and Lena knew it would hurt to lie on her side for a few days. She sighed and continued to the kitchen, filling up her glass, deciding she would go to bed after this. She shot Jess a quick text informing her that she would be in late tomorrow. She guessed she deserved a bit of a lie in after the day she'd had.

          On her way back to the couch she spotted something outside her window. Lena was so done with today that she walked over to the window, not even caring if the figure outside was a danger to her. However as Lena half expected, the figure outside was not a danger to her, for the moment anyways, so she opened the window.

          "I'm afraid I don't have a balcony here, so if you want to come in you will have to come in through the front door." Lena said to the figure outside.

          The figure outside disappeared and Lena went back to sit on her couch. Just as soon as she sat down, there was a knock on her front door.

          "It's open." Lena didn't bother shouting, knowing the person on the other side could hear her perfectly fine.

          The door opened slowly and Supergirl hesitated for a second before stepping inside. "You know you shouldn't leave your door unlocked, right?" Supergirl said.

          "Yes, but you're here so I'm sure it's safe for now." Lena took another sip of wine.

          Supergirl looked like she wanted to argue but instead she sighed and closed the door behind her. She didn't step any further into the apartment though. "I-I just came by, to see if you were OK."

          "Well as you can see, I'm very much alive."

          "That's not what I meant Ms Luthor."

          "Do you do this with all the people you save? Or just the Luthors?" Lena said bitterly as she placed her glass on the table beside her couch.

          Supergirl looked genuinely hurt by the words and Lena suddenly wanted to take them back. She knows Supergirl trusts her to some degree, she had earned that trust many times, but Lena still had trouble trusting Supergirl.

          "L-Lena that's not-"

          "Stop." Lena cut her off. "Look its fine. I'm fine. I'm just tired and I have to be up somewhat early for work tomorrow so I'd like to be left alone so I can get some rest."

          "You're going into work tomorrow?"

          "Well yes. I can't just take the day off every time one of my family members decide to attack me or my company. I'd never keep LCorp going if I did that."

          "But you got hurt Lena. You're allowed take time to recover." 

          "This is nothing, honestly. I've gone into work with much worse. I'll survive another day."

          Supergirl didn't say anything more. Lena saw her swallow hard though, and her mouth opened but nothing came out. Neither woman moved and there was an uncomfortable silence in the air. Lena looked down at her hands, trying to ignore the awkward tension surrounding them. 

          Lena went to speak then, hoping to politely ask Supergirl to leave when she was interrupted by the sound of a sob. She looked up and saw Supergirl crying. Lena didn't know what to do so she just sat there gaping before saying "Supergirl?"

          There was a flash of movement, then suddenly Supergirl was standing in front of Lena. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Lena's middle, burying her face into Lena. Supergirl sobbed some more and all Lena could do was place a hand on her shoulder. Lena heard Supergirl say "I-I'm so s-sorry Lena."

          "Sorry for what?" Lena asked.

          "I-I'm s-sorry you h-have to g-go through this. I'm s-sorry your f-family are like t-this. I'm sorry t-that people f-find it so h-hard to look p-past your n-name. I'm s-sorry that y-you got h-hurt." 

          Lena didn't know what to say so she stayed silent. Supergirl's shoulders shook some more before she seemed to get a bit more control over her breathing. Her grip on Lena didn't loosen though.

          "I k-know you Lena. You're a g-good person. You j-just wanna do good in the w-world. I s-see it in your e-eyes every time w-we talk." 

          "We don't talk that often though, just when something bad happens..." Something started to click in Lena's head then.

          "Y-yes we do t-though. We t-talk a lot. You've t-told me all a-about your hopes for the c-company. About how you wanna make it a f-force for good."

          Realisation clicks with Lena then.

          "K-Kara?" She asked, not sure if she really wanted the answer.

          Supergirl simply answered by nodding her head into Lena and this time it was Lena turn to cry. She wrapped her arms around Supergirls shoulders, realising it wasn't Supergirl in her lap right now, but it was her friend Kara. Sweet, kind Kara, who always saw the best in Lena. Kara who was a shoulder to cry on for Lena. Kara who saw Lena nearly die for her on more then one occasion. It was Kara she saved whenever she turned her back on her mother. It was Kara who saved her too. Both as Kara Danvers but now also as Supergirl.

          Kara's sobs got heavier as she felt Lena wrap her in her arms and cry with her. Lena pulled at Kara urging her to get up on the couch with her. Without letting go of Lena Kara obliged and sat beside her, this time burying her face into Lena's neck. Lena wrapped her arms tighter around Kara's shoulders and pushed her face into Kara's neck. They both sobbed and held each other for a while. Until they got there breathing under control and were able to speak again. Kara spoke first, without moving away from Lena.

          "W-why do you act so calm when this stuff happens Lena?"

          "I'm not calm though. I just hold it in until I'm alone."

          "But why? You know you can always come to me if you're worried."

          "That's sweet, but I try not to worry about it too much."

          "Why?"

          "I don't know. I guess it just happens so often I try not to think about it..."

          "But you could d-die." Kara's voice began to crack again.

          "If I die, I die. No amount of worrying will stop that."

          Kara pulled her closer then. "L-Lena I won't let you d-die."

          "I know you'll do your best Kara, but Lillian has someone after me almost every week. I've just learned to except it."

          Kara shook her head. "No Lena you-"

          "It's OK Kara. I'm OK with it." Lena cut her off. She felt fresh tears on her neck then as Kara spoke.

          "I-I can't l-lose you Lena."

          Lena's breath caught in her throat and her heartbeat picked up. Lena knew Kara just meant it in a friendly way and the heat of the moment was getting to her, but she couldn't stop the hope inside her bubbling to the surface. The hope that maybe Kara saw her as more then a friend. Although this new information of Kara being Supergirl put a bit of a dampener on that particular idea. A Super and a Luthor? Impossible.

          Lena realised that if she spent anymore time wrapped up in Kara's arms, hearing her sweet words, she might do something stupid, so she pulled away. She was meet with a little resistance and a small whine from Kara, but eventually the other girl pulled away too. However Kara wasn't one to give up easily, so she grabbed Lena's hand and held it in her own instead. Lena realised that Kara might not want to let go of her tonight so she decided to be a little brave and give in a bit. 

          "Do you maybe wanna..." Lena bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Stay over tonight. You know to make sure I'm safe?"

          Kara nodded vigorously and smiled for the first time since getting here. "I'd love to Lena." Lena smiled back at that. She released a breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

          "Right, OK then..." Lena stood up then, not letting go of Kara's hand. Kara stood with her, staying as close as possible. 'I don't suppose you maybe wanna get out of that suit first?" Kara nodded at her. 

          Lena then walked them towards her bedroom, opening to door. She walked over to her dressed and opened one of the drawers, pulling out a pare of sleep shorts and an old top. She handed them over to Kara who had let go of her hand. "Thank you Lena."

          "No problem. You can get changed in here while I lock up OK?"

          Kara nodded and Lena left her in her bedroom. She walked out to the couch and picked up the wine glass she'd forgotten about. She swallowed the last of it off in one go and brought the glass into the kitchen. She then walked back to the front door, remembering it was still unlocked and locked it. She then found the remote to the stereo and switched the music off. 

          "Aw, I was enjoying that."

          Lena turned around and saw Kara in the doorway, dressed in Lena's shorts and oversized t-shirt. Lena swallowed hard. Seeing Kara in her clothes was doing things to her and she really didn't think now was the time to be thinking about those things. She had to remind herself that Kara was here as a friend. Nothing more. "Yes well I can't really sleep with music on now can I?"

          "Yeah I guess not." Kara laughed a little, but if felt flat to Lena.

          "How are you feeling?" Lena spoke softly.

          "Much better. But I think I'm supposed to be asking you that..." Kara stepped closer to Lena.

          "I'm fine honestly. I feel a lot safer with you here."

          "Em... About that... How do you feel, about the whole... Supergirl thing?" Kara asked nervously.

          "Well I can't say I'm not a little surprised..." Honestly Lena wasn't completely sure how she felt about it. Kara and Supergirl were two different people to her. She saw them both differently. So finding out they weren't actually different was going to be hard to get used to.

          "But you're so smart Lena, I thought you would of guessed it by now. Not that I'm saying you're not smart for not knowing. You're not dumb Lena I know that. You're actually really smart, so I guess I just thought-"

          "Kara." Lena cut the poor girls rambles off and Kara almost looked thankful for it. "I guess I wasn't looking for it, so I never saw it... But now that I know, it kinda makes sense..."

          "Yeah? How so?"

          "Well you once told me you flew to my office on a bus." Lena chuckled at the memory of a nervous Kara, getting her first interview off Lena. Kara seemed to remember too and she laughed with Lena. 

          "Yeah, I need to work on my filter a little." Kara blushed and looked down at the ground. She stayed silent for a moment, clearly caught in thought. When she finally spoke, the humor in her voice replaced with something more serious. "Me and you... we're still friends right? I know this changes a lot but... We're still good?"

          Lena didn't need to even think before she answered. "Of course we are Kara. It might take a little getting used to, but I still wanna be your friend."

          "Really?"

          "Really."

          Kara smiled widely and nodded at Lena, clearly very happy with her answer. She then stepped closer to Lena. She was now standing within arms reach of her.

          "How's your head?" Kara spoke softly as she reached out for Lena's face.

          "It looks worse then it is." Lena felt Kara's fingertips brush genitally against her forehead. Her eyes fluttered shut and she tried to convince herself it was just from fatigue.

          "It looks pretty bad Lena." Kara cupped her check and Lena couldn't help herself from leaning into it a bit.

          "H-honestly its fine." She forced her eyes open and looked at Kara. Kara's eyes however were glued to Lena's for head. Lena studied her face. Concern was spread across it and her eyebrows furrowed. Lena noticed the small scar there between her eyebrows and she began wondering how she got it. Did she get it before coming to earth, or did she get hurt really bad here? Her thoughts were interrupted by Kara's voice.

          "I'm so sorry Lena..." Kara's voice was so small but it carried so much emotion in it that Lena reached up and held her wrist, rubbing her thumb across it.

          "Hey its OK, it's not your fault." Kara shook her head at Lena's words so Lena placed her other hand on Kara's cheek hoping to convince her otherwise. Lena whipped away the tears that had started to fall from Kara's eyes. "Kara, it's OK. I'm OK. I'm still here."

          "I don't know what I'd do if I l-lost you Lena."

          "Don't think like that Kara." Lena could feel her heart pounding. Kara was so close. She wanted to close the gap between them. To reassure Kara in a way words couldn't. But she was afraid. She didn't want to ruin the friendship they had. She wanted to have Kara in her life even if she couldn't have her the way she wanted. Kara cared about her more then anyone else ever did. She didn't want to lose that.

          Lena felt Kara's thumb brush against her cheek and realised that she was crying too. Kara was looking at her with so much concern and care that Lena thought she might start sobbing again. She went to speak, to fill the silence that was getting to be to much. "Kara I-"

          Lena was cut off by soft lips. She was frozen for a second. Kara was kissing her. Her. She didn't move until she felt Kara pulling away. That's when she snapped back into reality and started kissing Kara back, putting her hands on either side of Kara's face and pulling her closer. Kara put her hands around Lena's waist and pulled her in so their bodies were flushed together. Lena vaguely felt the bruise on her side hurt, but she ignored it. Lena tilted her head, deepening the kiss. She felt Kara pushing her back until she hit a wall. Or maybe it was her front door. She couldn't tell and she didn't really care. Lena pulled back so she could breath. She was panting heavily and so was Kara, but that didn't stop Kara. Kara shoved her thigh between Lena's legs and bent her head down and started kissing Lena's jaw, then placed open mouthed kisses down her neck right to her collarbone. Kara licked at the hollow of her neck then moved up to her pulse point were she bit down softly before soothing it with her tongue. Lena moaned and gasped, threading her fingers in Kara's hair. Kara hummed as she scratched at the base of her head and Lena pulled her back up to kiss her. Lena tugged at Kara's bottom lip with her teeth, making the other girl moan. Lena got lost in the sound of her and wanted to stay there, pressed between Kara and the door, forever.

          A phone rang out loudly in the apartment and the girls jumped apart at the sound of it. Kara groaned as she stepped away from Lena.

          "I'm sorry. That's probably Alex wondering where I am. I'll be right back."

          Kara disappeared into Lena's bedroom. Lena moved away from the door and stood there for a minute, trying to make sense of what just happened. She had made out with Kara. Against a door. She felt like a teenagers who had just been making out with her crush. She couldn't help the smile that spread out across her face. She walked towards her bedroom, switching off the lights in each room as she went. She then stood in the doorway watching Kara. She caught the end of the conversation Kara was having on the phone.

          "... Yeah I'll see you tomorrow then... Yeah I'll be in early... Stay safe... Love you too... Goodnight Alex."

          Kara put the phone down on Lena's dresser and looked over at Lena. She smiled sheepishly then as a blush spread up her cheeks. 

          "So that happened." Kara stared at the ground.

          "Yeah it did." Lena didn't know what else to say.

          "It was OK that it happened though, right?" Kara looked up at her then. She looked so vulnerable and all Lena wanted to do was wrap her up in a hug and tell her how much she meant to her. Lena felt like enough had been confessed for tonight though, so she decided to just walked over to her and wrap her arms around her neck, leaning her forehead against Kara's.

          "Yes Kara, it was more then OK." She felt Kara put her hands on her waist and pull her closer.

          "Would it be OK if we did it again?"

          Lena bit her lip and nodded. Kara brushed her lips against Lena's and said soft and low "Good, because I really like kissing you."

          Lena closed the gap this time, pulling Kara into the kiss. This time though, the kiss was softer and there was more feeling behind it. Lena felt Kara sigh into the kiss. After a minute Lena pulled back, keeping her eyes closed. She yawned and then heard Kara yawn too.

          "We've both had a pretty long day. Maybe we should go to sleep?"

          "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." 

          Kara let go of Lena's waist and held onto her hand. However the movement was a little too fast and Lena felt a sharp pain in her side, which made her hiss.

          "Oh Rao, Lena I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" Kara looked so worried.

          "No. Well, not on propose. It's just something from earlier, it's fine though honestly."

          "That didn't sound fine Lena. Let me have a look." Kara didn't sound like she would take no for an answer, so Lena just nodded.

          Lena pulled away from Kara and lifted up her hoodie. Kara's brow furrowed as she inspected the bruise. She brushed her hand softly against Lena's side, and Lena felt herself shiver at the contact. She watched Kara and saw her open her mouth to speak, but she beat her too it.

           "I know, you're sorry. Even though you shouldn't be. You didn't do this to me Kara. The man who kicked me did. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

           Kara sighed in defeat, knowing Lena wouldn't let her argue on this. She then pulled Lena's hoodie back down. "Come on. Lets get some rest."

           Lena nodded and pulled them over to her bed and crawled in, Kara following suit. Lena reached over and switched off the bedside light, then sank into the bed. Her tiredness finally catching up with her. She lay on her her back but faced Kara. She couldn't see Kara very well but she knew she was watching her. She felt Kara's hand on her hip. She then moved it to Lena's waist and pulled herself closer, trying not to hurt Lena. Lena put her arm around Kara's arm and snuggled into her, brushing her nose against Kara's cheek.

          "Thank you Kara." Lena whispered.

          "For what?" Kara whispered back.

          "For always saving me."

          "I'll always save you Lena."

          "I know you will... Goodnight Kara."

          "Goodnight Lena."

**Author's Note:**

> The songs, Fauntella Crow - Lost Here, Matthew Perryman Jones - Only You and Please Don't Leave Quite Yet - Adam Agin, are Supercorp af.


End file.
